dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Salamander Dragon
The Salamander Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Fire and Water elements. It's main element is Fire. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The salamander dragon can breathe controlled fire. It can breathe just enough fire to defeat the opponent and harm the environment as little as possible. However, when they snore or sneeze, they often accidentally set fire to the environment, but they jump on the fire to stop it with its watery skin. They also have sharp claws and teeth. Defenses The watery skin of the salamander dragon protects it from fire. The dragon's skin is also slimy, allowing it to escape even when firmly gripped. They are excellent swimmers. Other Abilities Like many water hybrids, this dragon has both lungs and gills. They are among the best swimmers. Breath Weapon The salamander dragon has a controlled fire breath. Weaknesses The salamander dragon is never disturbed in its sleep; so even when you fiercely damage it during its sleep, they will not wake up, giving opponents an easy chance. In dry places they usually die in a matter of time. Habitat Regions The salamander dragon can live in Fire habitats in parks, but in the wild, it does not like hot and dry places. It settles mostly near Lake Kes and Nes Lake, though some are spotted on islands in The Crimson Sea. Preferred Home The salamander dragon prefers wet places with a lot of logs or stones to sleep on/in. Sheltering/Nesting The salamander dragon hides itself between rocks or in hollow logs. Diet The salamander dragon is a carnivore and will eat about anything that crosses its path and is not too big to fit in its mouth. It prefers frogs, snakes, and salamanders. They sometimes eat insects and fish too. Some even eat hatchlings and eggs of other dragons. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Salamander dragons are friendly to creatures bigger than themselves, but are also a bit afraid of very big creatures and will rather flee from those. They are especially afraid of adult Air elemental dragons. Social Order The salamander dragon lives on islands and near lakes in big groups, however they do mostly not interact with each other. Relationship to Wizards Young humans are warned to stay away from these hungry beasts. However, grown up and big adult humans can count on safety. When in a park Breeding The salamander dragon can easily become a dragon in your collection. You just need the Fire and Water elements. They are always available to breed. Habitats You can keep them in Water, Omnitats, and Spooky habitats. You can keep them in Fire habitats too, but that requires special care. How to care for They must be taught that eating other dragons and humans is not acceptable in their early youth in parks. If one is kept in a Fire Habitat, you must also continuously cast Hydromancy spells over it to make it stay hydrated. Favorite Treat Their favorite treat is Berry Bauble, of course. Life Cycle Mating The male attracts the female by a scent and with his looks. Some even sing. Birth This is one of the few dragons known to lay multiple eggs at the same time. The female carries all the eggs on her back. Infancy The infant is protected by the parents all the time. Adolescence The adolescent is set free by the parents. Its menu is much more limited, considering it is much smaller. Adulthood The adult has a big menu and an almost undisturbed life. Life Span Salamander dragons generally can become about 50 years old. The ones that grow older than 60 will almost surely become around 100 years old. History Discovery The salamander dragon was discovered by Hydromancy apprentice Herald Gripper. After the accident with the quicksilver hatchling in the Water habitat, the next time he built one he surely checked that what he picked up was a log. It was, but he invented the "Super-Fast Swimming" spell when a baby salamander dragon crawled out. Origin of Name The salamander dragon is named after its resemblance to the water salamander Triturus Cristatus. Magic Salamander dragons are associated with Pyromancy and Hydromancy, and a bit of Psarimancy. Notable Dragons *Fulltrench (Herald Gripper) *Croc (Craeporus Von Wietsius) Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Carnivores Category:Insectivores Category:Piscivores Category:Inhabitants of Lake Kes Category:Inhabitants of Nes Lake Category:Inhabitants of the Crimson Sea Category:Quadruped Dracons Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble